Witch Experiment
by PaperFox19
Summary: Soul has acquired one kishin egg since his problem with Blaire. After meeting Stein, the professor has an experiment it turns Soul into something different, a weapon with a witch's soul, it's own magical power. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Soul/Stein

Do not read if you do not like

Witch Experiment

Soul has acquired one kishin egg since his problem with Blaire. After meeting Stein, the professor has an experiment it turns Soul into something different, a weapon with a witch's soul, it's own magical power.

Chap 1 Experiment

Soul felt like crap since the blunder with Blaire. All 99 of the kishin eggs he acquired until then were gone, and he feared he may never be a death scythe. After his fight with Stein he realized just how weak he was.

Soul's gloom traveled with him, and was practically visible to everyone. Stein kept his eyes on Soul, the boy was very unique, Soul Eater Evans. 'You just may be the test subject I need.' Stein thought, and he quickly he finished his lesson.

"Everyone study chapters one through three of your text books. Soul please come to my lab this afternoon, I have something to discuss with you." Stein said and kept his focus dead on Soul.

"What did you do this time Soul?" Maka snapped and tried to hit him with a book. Soul dodged the attack and got away from her.

"I didn't do anything just go on home alright!" He said and went down the stairs. Maka sneered and left the class room.

Stein walked Soul to his lab, he wanted to be sure Soul didn't waste time. "Professor Stein why did you want me to come to your lab?"

"I got a special experiment I want you to take part in." Stein said and a shiver ran down Soul's spine at the word, experiment. He tried to bail but Stein had a good hold on him. "Don't worry Soul, this shouldn't be anything life threatening."

"Shouldn't?!" Soul gasped and he tried to escape Stein's hold. It was far too late for escape, Soul was dragged into Stein's lab.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Soul asked a little nervous, all the stories he heard from Spirit had him on edge.

Stein had to fight the urge to lick his lips. 'Don't tempt me…' Stein thought thinking of all the fun he could have with the young weapon. Soul was beautiful, strong, and even Stein had to admit it cool. He would have his way with the boy in numerous ways some that would put the kamasutra to shame. His cock stirred in his pants. 'Now now just relax. Now is not the time for that.' Stein twisted the screw in his head to settle himself down.

Soul was nervous as Stein pulled out a vial that appeared to have a witch soul inside, it had a weird fluid inside it that seemed to glow. "What is that?"

"This is a witch's magic concentrated in liquid form, it radiates the same power as a witch, and to most with gifted sight it looks like there's a witch's soul inside." Stein said and he set the bottle down. "I want you to drink the contents of this glass."

"Why?" Soul said out of honest curiosity.

"I have always been curious about the link between the witch's soul and the creation of a death scythe, and then I wondered if a weapon can surpass the power of a death scythe, and if it how to find this out." Stein said and he looked at Soul. "You have no Kishin eggs inside you which means your soul is purely your own right now, if you drink this the witch's magic will be transferred to your soul and you may gain the power to even surpass the death scythe."

Soul was curious about this now. 'Strong enough to surpass a death scythe…' The offer sounded tempting so very tempting.

"What can go wrong?" Soul asked feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"This theory is untested, even I don't know what will happen if you drink this, it could kill you but in reality so could an enemy if they are too strong for you." Stein said and the crazy man had a point. Soul wanted to be stronger, to be cool if this could make him stronger he had to give it a try.

He removed the cork on the bottle and down the contents. "It tastes just like a soul." Soul said and he felt a pulse of power inside him, the sheer force of it brought Soul to his knees. 'What…the…hell…?'

Power radiated off Soul's body, his body pulsing in certain points. Scythes ripped from Soul's body shredding his clothing, the scythes glowed and changed into cloth, the cloth coiled around his body and glowed, Stein saw everything and then he could see it, his soul grew!

Music filled the room the sound of a piano being played, as it played Soul's soul grew bigger until it surpassed his body much like a witch's soul. Finally the melody ended and the glowing cloth took form, Soul was in a black and red suit. (Much like the one he wears in his inner world)

Soul stood up with a smirk. "How do you feel Soul?"

"Cool." He said and the two shared a smirk.

To be continued


End file.
